Umm Kratos?
by Baby Kat Snophlake
Summary: Okay, Kratos set me off the other day, so I wrote this in retaliation.


**EDIT-A/N:** For those who have already reviewed, thank you, I truly appreciate your feedback. But if you are new to this story, please do not review unless you have **constructive criticism** to give me. I don't want to be told how good I am or how much I sucked if you don't have a reason for saying so. I'd rather you say nothing at all if you can't tell me why you liked or hated something. If I am out of character, if my writing sucks, if my plot sucks, if my description sucks, if my dialogue sucks, if my style sucks, if my vocabulary sucks, if I'm not interesting you, if I put in a deal-breaker, if I irritated a pet peeve, if I am missing something, if I don't meet expectation, if you think I have potential but have too much to say, if you wish I had done something--anything-- differently, if you just plain hate what I've done with a character, plot, action, description, suspense, if I failed at an attempt at using a writing tool, if I have spelling errors, if I repeat words, if I use the wrong word, if the first sentence didn't grab your attention and you want to hit the back button, if I have grammar errors, or any kind of errors at all for that matter, if something is wrong or doesn't feel right and you just can't put your finger on it, if you hate my title or summary, even if all you can say is, "you want to know why, but I'm not sure so I can't tell you. It just doesn't work" **with a copy of the quote that doesn't work for you**, please do me the honor of telling me so, even if it's in the form of an email, PM, or review, I don't care how you do it, just tell me. Yes, I am begging for concrit. But please don't leave feedback that simply says "that was good. Nice job." I want to know the **why**. Thank you.

* * *

**Umm... Kratos?**

**By Baby Kat Snophlake**

"Be on your guard there are enemies afoot!" Kratos unsheathed his sword for two fire elements had floated towards them, shining as they were channeling magic for spell-casting. Behind him, Lloyd, Genis, Raine, and Colette stood at attention, preparing their own weapons. Lloyd raced forward, twin swords drawn. Genis and Raine stood back, casting magic from a distance. Kratos closed his eyes momentarily. When he opened them again, he shouted, "fire ball!"  
"It didn't work..." Kratos stared puzzled...--

Now answer me this, dear reader... How does a 4000 year old Seraphim, traveling on countless regeneration journeys where obviously Efreet's temple was one of the seals they had to visit, and each time they had gone there, there was any number of fire elements, how does he not only think that using fireball will work, but he has to find out just at that moment that no, indeed, fireball does NOT work on a fire element? It was because of this that I decided to exploit this cranial flatulence of his... -- pokes Kratos with a stick --

"Fireball, Kratos?" Raine raised an eyebrow. "You do realize that was heat emanating from that monster, right?"  
"Yeah, really. Don't you have better spells that you know? I've seen you use other spells like lightening and stone blast." Genis said.

"Yeah, even I know that you can't use fire on fire..." Lloyd replied. For once, he wasn't the one who had done some stupid thing wrong. Everyone looked at Kratos.  
"..." He sighed. "I'm sorry. You're right, I wasn't thinking."  
"Yeah! And you're always telling Lloyd to be careful and to pay attention. Not that it helps."  
"Shut it, Genis!"  
"So, Kratos, are you coming with us into the Ruins or should we leave you behind until you get your elements straightened out?"  
"Genis, that's enough." Raine said.  
"Yeah... I was going to teach you how to defend yourselves, but I've changed my mind." Kratos returned his sword to its scabbard and started towards the Triet Ruin's entrance. Behind him, a chorus of "Guardian!" "Damage Guard!" and "Force Field" echoed behind him. He paused, turned around and stared. Raine, Genis, Lloyd, and Colette were all grinning at him with pride. "Eruption."

Later...

"Um, Mr. Kratos?"  
"Yes Colette?"  
"Um... there was no way that stone blast would reach high enough to hit that fire bird..."

"..."

* * *

Don't get me wrong, I love Kratos to death! -- hugs Kratos -- But... you know... sometimes he's just an idiot. Perhaps there is a reason that he never did what I told him to do after all. Thank you, and I hope you enjoyed my rant.

--Kat


End file.
